S'éviter
by Tsohanoai
Summary: [Spoiler]Cette histoire démarre durant la saison 7, entre les épisodes 16 et 20[Spoiler] Info: J'ai conservé certains surnoms ou expressions de la VO. "Tower Girl", Rumple, etc... Pitch :A quoi bon lancer une malédiction si en plus vous ne pouvez pas en profiter pour faire un peu plus souffrir les gens que vous souhaitez condamner. C'est en tout cas ce que pense Gothel.
1. Chapter 1

Les muscles raides et le corps lourd, Robin avait un mal fou à quitter le confort de son lit, l'impression tenace de tenir une énorme gueule de bois. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas fait la fête, du tout. D'accord, elle avait bien bu un verre, ou deux, mais rien d'assez fort pour lui refiler un tel mal de crâne. Elle grogna en s'asseyant sur le lit et se frotta le visage pour essayer de se réveiller. Sans grand succès d'ailleurs. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol, elle ne se souvenait même pas être rentrée, pas plus de s'être déshabillée pour se mettre au lit. Robin grogna et s'étira. Elle devait couver quelque chose, à défaut d'avoir bu assez pour se rendre malade. Une douche lui ferait sûrement du bien. L'archère se releva, grognant contre les courbatures. Son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il était presque 11h30, une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas levée aussi tard.

Elle se traina, engourdie, jusqu'à la salle de bain pour observer son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était peut-être un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire mais c'était surtout ses yeux rougies qui attirèrent son attention. L'eau brûlante sur sa peau délassa ses muscles. L'odeur de la lavande et du miel de son gel douche leva un coin de brume sur son esprit mais pas assez à son goût. Elle se sécha rapidement et enfila un jeans avec une chemise à carreau avant de descendre au bar. Elle fut rattrapée par sa mère.

« Hé, te voilà enfin, tu es sortie du lit ?

-Bonjour maman. »

Robin se blottit un bref instant contre Zéléna pour un câlin du matin. Et parce qu'une maman sait toujours, elle demanda presque aussitôt :

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Tu te sens bien ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je me sens… un peu… confuse. Tout est flou. Comme si j'avais trop bu, mais je n'ai pas trop bu. »

Zéléna haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Margot, répond-moi franchement, est ce que tu prends de la drogue ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! »

Elle grommela en s'écartant de sa mère.

« Je ne me sens pas bien, c'est tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas chercher un truc pareil ?

-C'est juste une autre explication. »

Robin soupira. Zéléna leva les mains pour apaiser la situation.

« Très bien, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

Le contact maternel sur son front la fit sourire. « Hé bien, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre » Zéléna guida sa fille d'une main dans son dos jusqu'à la cuisine.

«Pourquoi tu ne t'installes pas tranquillement pendant que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?

-Je pense que c'est une super proposition. » Robin sourit tranquillement et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait hier soir ? » Zéléna rassemblait les éléments et les ingrédients, coupant finement les légumes. Robin haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Rien de spécial en fait... J'ai travaillé au bar jusqu'à la fermeture, discuté avec quelques clients, les trucs habituels. Je me souviens que Gothel est passée. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'elle voulait d'ailleurs. Elle est rentrée dans le bar, m'a fait un signe de la main et puis elle est repartie aussi vite. Et puis Nook aussi, il cherchait Alice mais je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée »

Robin haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette femme me fait un drôle d'effet… je ne l'aime pas trop… »

Zéléna fit volte-face pour fixer sa fille de ce regard intensément vert qui était le sien.

« Qui ? »

Robin haussa les sourcils, elle se redressa, légèrement inquiète.

« Gothel… Tu sais, la peau très blanche, de long cheveux… C'est la femme que le détective Nook a sauvé. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

Oh il y avait plus qu'un problème avec Gothel. C'était au tour de Zéléna de nager en pleine confusion. Sa fille semblait se souvenir de sa véritable identité et en même temps, pas vraiment. C'était surprenant de l'entendre utiliser les bons prénoms tout en mélangeant toujours les situations. Autant par prudence que par inquiétude, elle choisit soigneusement ses mots pour poursuivre la conversation.

«Je croyais que c'était le détective Rogers et Eloïse Gardener. Pas Nook et Gothel. Sans parler de tante Ronnie, plutôt que Régina.»

Elle délaissa ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour s'installer à table et prendre la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Robin fronça les sourcils. Le trouble se lisait facilement sur son visage, les pensées se bousculant dans son esprit embrumé.

« Maman… Je crois que je ne vais vraiment pas bien… J'ai du mal à réfléchir… Ce que tu me dis à du sens et en même temps… J'ai l'impression que c'est faux. Quand je pense à eux, Nook et Gothel me viennent en tête. Mais… Rogers et Eloïse c'est… Enfin c'est eux aussi mais ça ne me semble pas juste. Je ne sais pas. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Zéléna caressa les cheveux de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras pour l'apaiser.

« Moi je crois que je peux. »

Elles relevèrent la tête de concert pour observer Régina qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Vêtue d'un jeans et d'une veste en cuir qu'elle avait assorti d'un foulard noué autour de son cou, elle avait, comme d'habitude, cet air chic et rock n'roll à la fois. Elle portait entre ses mains une sorte de présentoir en bois dans lequel se trouvait un peu de cendre.

« J'ai retrouvé ça en nettoyant le bar ce matin, il n'y avait pas une drôle d'odeur hier soir ? » Elle s'était avancée pour déposer le réceptacle sur la table. Robin fronça les sourcils, réfléchir lui demandait un véritable effort.

« Maintenant que tu le dis… Oui c'est vrai. Je me suis demandée ce que c'était et puis ça a disparu alors je suis passée à autre chose. Pourquoi ? »

Régina posa un regard très sérieux sur sa nièce et sa sœur.

« Parce que je pense que c'est ce qui explique ton état. »

Zéléna renifla les cendres avec prudence. Elle grimaça de dégoût.

« Oh… C'est ce que je pense que c'est ? »

Régina hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Robin en revanche n'y comprenait toujours rien et le sentiment de confusion commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Mais c'est quoi ?

-Une plante… Qui… peut provoquer des… hallucinations et embrouiller tes souvenirs… D'une certaine façon. »

L'explication n'était ni très plausible, ni très fluide, mais elle ne se voyait pas dire à sa nièce déjà perdue qu'il s'agissait d'une plante nécessaire à la potion qui permettait de réveiller les habitants du royaume et de les sortir de la malédiction.

« Mais qui pourrait vouloir me faire ça ? »

La réponse était plus qu'évidente pour Régina et Zéléna.

« Maman ?

-Peut être que ce n'était pas toi qui étais visée mais plutôt le détective Rogers. Tu sais, dans la police, il a dû se faire quelques ennemies dans le quartier. Tu te souviens de quoi vous parliez ?

-Juste qu'il cherchait Alice, rien de plus, il n'a même pas commandé de boissons. »

Robin grogna et secoua la tête de frustration. Zéléna repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa fille.

« Tu devrais retourner t'allonger et je vais t'apporter à manger, d'accord ? Ca va sûrement finir par passer. »

Elle attendit le départ de son enfant pour fixer Régina d'un regard très inquiet.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que veut Gothel, ni son intérêt à réveiller Robin et Hook. Mais on peut lui demander.

-Tu parles qu'on va lui demander ! »

La colère était visible sur le visage de Zéléna, la mâchoire verrouillée par la tension.

« Elle s'est contentée de faire brûler la racine… C'est pour ça que ma fille est aussi confuse. Nook l'est peut être aussi. Tu penses qu'ils vont se réveiller complètement ?

-Difficile à dire… Normalement la potion doit être ingérée. Là… Je n'en sais rien. »


	2. Chapter 2

Robin non plus ne savait pas si son état allait perdurer, mais là, assise, sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains, elle avait une furieuse envie d'être ailleurs. Se reposer ne l'empêchait pas de penser et elle se retrouvait dans une sorte de spirale infernale où son esprit hésitait constamment entre des prénoms et des situations différentes. Elle ne savait plus qui était qui, allant même jusqu'à se demander où elle avait réellement vécu. Robin grogna de frustration. Sa chambre ne lui avait jamais paru aussi petite qu'à cet instant. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, de ne pas être chez elle et pourtant, elle reconnaissait les posters sur les murs, l'éraflure sur l'étagère lorsqu'elle avait failli planter une flèche dedans. Une flèche ? Non ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle porterait un arc, et des flèches ? D'où lui venait se souvenir du poids rassurant de l'arme dans sa main ? Et d'une chasse aux trolls qui avait tourné de manière très étrange. Elle se massa les tempes à la recherche d'un peu de calme et de sérénité. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'Alice ressentait quand elle parlait de bourdonnement dans sa tête ? De ces jours moins bien que d'autres où elle se sentait prisonnière de son propre esprit. Le souvenir de la journée qu'elles avaient passé ensembles était très net. Il ne souffrait d'aucune brume, d'aucune confusion. De l'étincelle dans le regard d'Alice lorsqu'elle avait croqué dans la pomme recouverte de bonbons jusqu'à l'odeur des livres de la librairie. Robin esquissa un sourire inconscient. Alice avait passé une bonne journée, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte précipitamment, mais Robin avait eu le sentiment d'avoir réellement réussi à lui changer les idées pendant un temps. Au fond, peut être que c'était ça la solution, qu'elle prenne un peu l'air, et qu'elle voit Alice.

L'archère se leva et récupéra sa veste noire épaisse. Elle envoya un SMS à sa mère pour la prévenir de son départ et surtout pour éviter toute discussion à savoir si c'était réellement une bonne idée qu'elle sorte dans son état. Robin ne cherchait pas spécialement à se mettre en danger, en fait, elle cherchait surtout un peu de réconfort et c'est vers Alice que ses pensées la guidaient.

Le vent froid l'obligea à ramener les pans de son manteau contre elle et à remonter le col de sa veste. Les nuages étaient bas, menaçants et il pleuvait une sorte de crachin parfaitement désagréable. Robin traversa la ville sans vraiment réfléchir où elle allait, Alice pouvait être à des tas d'endroits différents, au pont troll par exemple, ou bien encore au Bayou sur Roue à vendre des beignets mais c'est finalement chez le détective Nook qu'elle choisit d'aller… ou Hook ? Ou Rogers, elle n'en savait rien et c'était exaspérant. Elle avait un peu d'appréhension en frappant à la porte, mais le sentiment fut littéralement balayé par la vue du sourire d'Alice.

« Margot !

-Salut ! Je… »

Je quoi ? D'ailleurs ? Elle était si concentrée sur ses souvenirs confus qu'elle n'avait même pas réfléchit à ce qu'elle dirait à Alice quand elle la verrait.

« Alice.

-Alice ? »

Et il y eut plus de confusion par-dessus la confusion. Robin fixait la blonde avec intensité. A l'évidence, Alice n'avait pas l'air de s'appeler Alice et pourtant, c'était le seul prénom qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle se massa le front et sentit une étreinte chaleureuse sur son bras.

« Ok Margot, tu n'as pas l'air bien, entre. »

L'archère se laissa guider à l'intérieur de l'appartement. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici, elle avait simplement raccompagné Alice, une fois ou deux, mais elle n'était jamais montée. L'endroit était plutôt simple et surtout fonctionnel. La cuisine se trouvait juste à droite de l'entrée et il en émanait une odeur de caramel et d'œuf.

« Tu cuisines ?

-Oui, depuis que tu m'as fait découvrir qu'on pouvait mettre des bonbons sur tout, j'essaye ! Tu veux goûter ?

-Carrément ! »

Ca n'éloignait ni l'inquiétude, ni la confusion, mais manger était toujours un plaisir. Robin esquissa un sourire.

« Mange et… Parle si tu veux. C'est ça ? »

Alice hocha vivement la tête.

« Tu te souviens.

-Bien sûr que je me souviens. »

Elle entraina son amie dans la cuisine où il régnait une chaleur très agréable. Robin se débarrassa de son manteau qu'elle posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle s'approcha du plat avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

-Des œufs au plat au caramel.

-Des… Quoi ? Oh ! »

Le résultat serait sûrement surprenant, mais ça sentait réellement bon. Elle observa le profil de la cuisinière du jour, très concentrée sur sa tâche. De ses grands yeux bleus pétillant de malice et de gentillesse, aux cheveux blonds emmêlés qui encadraient son visage. Lorsqu'elle tira légèrement la langue, en proie à la concentration dans une manœuvre délicate, Robin ne l'en trouva que plus adorable encore.

« Vite ! Vite ! Une assiette !

-Une… Quoi ?

-Une assiette ! Pour l'œuf, il va crever sinon !

-Ah oui oui ! »

L'archère récupéra le récipient qu'elle tendit devant elle. L'œuf glissa sagement de la spatule vers l'assiette, sans dégâts. Quand Alice versa le caramel par-dessus, Robin se surprit vraiment à saliver.

« Ca à l'air… Etonnamment bon ! »

Alice eut un rire bref et léger qui fit bondir le cœur de l'archère. Elle lui tendit une fourchette et une cuillère avec grand sourire.

« On goûte ?

-Carrément ! »

Elles s'installèrent sur la petite table d'appoint, épaule contre épaule, et prirent une bouchée avec une bien étrange solennité.

« C'est bizarre un peu.

-Mais c'est bon !

-Il faudrait plus de caramel.

-Moi je trouve que c'est bien, comme ça.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment ! J'aime bien ! »

Alice sourit franchement, elle lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

« Merci Margot. »

Elle attendait, mais elle ne poussait pas. Robin pouvait, si elle le voulait, simplement passer un chouette moment avec son amie. Elle n'était pas obligée de parler et Alice ne lui en voudrait pas si elle ne le faisait pas. Tout était simple, confortable et Robin sentait bien qu'elle se glissait avec une naturalité déconcertante dans cette nouvelle relation.

« Tu te souviens de la journée qu'on a passé ensemble, lorsque tu dessinais le troll ?

-Oui, c'était génial. »

Robin sourit franchement.

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'était une super journée. Mais quand je suis arrivée, tu n'étais pas très bien, tu entendais… comme un bourdonnement. »

Alice fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ses difficultés, d'autant moins en compagnie de Margot qu'elle ne voulait pas effrayer. Même si son amie l'avait assuré du contraire, n'empêche qu'elle préférait quand même limiter les dégâts. Robin essuya la paume de ses mains sur son jeans.

« Hé bien… Je me sens un peu comme ça, aujourd'hui.

-Comment ça ? Tu entends un bourdonnement dans ta tête ?

-Pas exactement… »

Elle souffla doucement, ne sachant pas trop par quel bout prendre cette histoire tant elle lui semblait confuse. Alice passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'encourager et c'était suffisant.

« Apparemment, hier, quelqu'un a fait brûler une sorte de plan aux vertus… bizarres. Et depuis mes souvenirs sont un peu… Non, pas un peu, ils sont très confus.

-Comment ça ?

-Hé bien… J'associe d'autres prénoms aux gens. Par exemple, le détective Rogers, c'est détective Nook pour moi. Ma tante s'appelle Régina et pas Ronnie. Et toi… Tu es Alice mais… ça n'a pas l'air d'être ça.»

La dernière révélation lui fit baisser la tête parce qu'elle se sentait très honteuse de ne pas se souvenir du prénom de son amie.

« Alice ? Bah… J'aime beaucoup Alice ! »

Robin releva un regard hésitant, mais de fait, la blonde à l'air ingénue n'avait pas du tout l'air de lui en vouloir.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est marrant, donc aujourd'hui, c'est un peu comme si tu te faisais de nouveaux amis ? »

Elle éclata de rire malgré elle.

« Il y a un peu de ça oui, mais c'est vraiment… déstabilisant. »

Alice se redressa et lui tendit la main avec le plus ravissant sourire qu'elle ait vu.

« Enchantée, je suis Tilly. Et depuis que mon amie m'a montrée qu'on pouvait mettre des bonbons partout, c'est une nouvelle passion.

-Enchantée Tilly, moi c'est… »

La fin de la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres parce que c'est Robin qu'elle voulait dire et pourtant, elle s'appelait Margot. Ce n'était pas possible de mélanger jusqu'à son propre prénom. L'angoisse la fit pâlir.

« Margot ?

-Non… Pas Margot. »

Alice ne savait pas trop quoi faire à cet instant, mais la détresse de son amie lui brisait le cœur.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive Al… Tilly ?

-Je… Si c'est juste une plante, les effets vont s'estomper ?

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai vu des choses très bizarres… Crois-moi, vraiment. Mais rien ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet-là. »

Robin se massa les tempes.

« J'ai des souvenirs aussi… De troll, d'arc et de magie… Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Robin… Comme Robin des bois mais au féminin. Pas Margot. Une malédiction et… Gothel… »

Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées mais les souvenirs affluaient par vague maintenant, elle était submergée par les images enterrées de sa véritable vie, le voyage entre les royaumes, les odeurs, les rencontres, la rencontre… Sa rencontre avec Alice. Cette course poursuite dans les bois alors qu'elle la prenait pour une espionne. Jusqu'à la découverte de son identité. La chasse au troll avait tourné très différemment de qu'elle avait prévu. Elle avait finalement trouvé l'héritage de son père, mais plus que ça, elle avait surtout trouvé Alice. A moins que ce ne soit Alice qui l'ait trouvée. La lettre, leur baiser et puis… Phuket. Robin se leva si brusquement de sa chaise qu'elle se renversa sur le sol avec un grand fracas métallique. L'inquiétude d'Alice était palpable. Elle s'était rapprochée pour tenter de l'apaiser. Le baiser… qu'elles avaient partagé, ce baiser plus que tous les autres.

« On se connaitra toujours… Même si on ne se connait pas… »

C'est sur une toute autre Alice que Robin ouvrit les yeux. Une Alice qui ne la reconnaissait pas vraiment. La confusion avait changé de camp désormais. Les souvenirs de l'archère étaient parfaitement clairs désormais.

« Quoi ?

-On se connaitra toujours… Même si on ne se connait pas.

-C'est très romantique et un peu bizarre en même temps. Mais… Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Robin hocha légèrement la tête, Alice releva la chaise et l'aida à se rassoir.

« Je te ramène un verre d'eau. »

L'archère ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de sa compagne.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est vrai.

-Que je te ramène un verre d'eau ?

-Non… » Robin rit doucement. « De se connaitre même si on ne se connait pas. »

Alice lui sourit gentiment en lui déposant le verre dans les mains.

« Tu sais, c'est un peu bizarre ce que tu dis, même pour moi.

-Je… J'imagine. »

Le choc des souvenirs vite passé, c'était maintenant celui de la réalité qui s'imposait à elle. Alice ne se souvenait pas. Elle était toujours Tilly et même si elles construisaient une nouvelle relation aujourd'hui… hé bien… Il y avait tout ce qu'elles avaient déjà vécu ensemble avant. Et aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, ce passé n'existait pas aux yeux de Tilly. Robin but rapidement son verre d'eau et se releva.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre, ma mère va s'inquiéter.

-Mais… Margot, tu es sûre que ça va aller ? C'est peut être mieux si je te raccompagne.

-Non ça va aller. Je me sens mieux. Vraiment mieux. Je crois que le pire est passé. »

Elle n'en était pas certaine en fait mais avant de faire une possible bêtise, elle préférait en parler avec sa mère et sa tante. Si tant est qu'elles se souviennent mais la discussion de ce matin lui faisait dire que oui. Robin fit un câlin à Alice, sans même y réfléchir. Si elle en fut déroutée quelques instants elle répondit néanmoins à l'étreinte.

« Je te tiens au courant, ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord, Margot. »

L'archère quitta l'appartement aussi calmement que possible, mais une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir. Il était urgent qu'elle parle à sa mère.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin déboula dans le bar, ignorant les quelques clients qui s'y trouvaient.

« Maman ! Maman ? »

Le ton angoissé de sa fille fit venir Zéléna en un clin d'œil.

« Margot ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir. »

L'archère se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère. Quand votre monde devenait chaotique, quand tous vos repères disparaissaient, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit sur Terre où vous pouviez vous sentir en sécurité et complètement chez vous.

« Maman…

-Margot qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle-moi.

-Pas Margot… Robin. »

L'archère se laissa aller dans l'étreinte maternelle dont elle avait terriblement besoin. Il s'agissait d'ancrer son monde dans cette nouvelle réalité complètement tordue. Une réalité faite de malédiction où une partie de ses proches ne se souvenaient de rien, une réalité où Alice ne la connaissait qu'à peine. Zéléna berça sa fille contre elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je sais ma chérie, je sais… »

Au comptoir, Régina encaissait les clients et les raccompagnait vers la sortie, s'excusant platement de la situation. Ils partaient sans trop faire d'histoire, versant plutôt dans la compassion que dans le reproche. Robin s'en moquait totalement, elle n'avait même pas remarqué leur présence lorsqu'elle était entrée. Régina verrouilla le bar et éteignit l'enseigne.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Zéléna et Robin posèrent le même regard embué de larmes sur elle. Elles hochèrent la tête de concert et tout le monde s'installa au comptoir avec un verre d'alcool. Et il fut temps d'expliquer la malédiction en détail à Robin. De lui raconter les derniers instants de lutte, la menace qui pèse désormais sur Henry chaque fois qu'il se rapproche un peu trop de Cendrillon. Gothel, Javotte, Rumple, petit à petit les pièces du puzzle retrouvèrent leur place pour donner une vision d'ensemble à Robin et l'ensemble n'était pas très rassurant.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on utilise pas cette potion pour réveiller tous les gens possibles ? Sauf Cendrillon et Henry ? »

Régina sourit devant la question pleine d'espoir de Robin.

« Parce que plus il y aura de personnes au courant, plus le danger sera important. Regarde, j'ai réveillé Zéléna, qui voulait te réveiller aussi, maintenant à ton tour tu veux réveiller Alice, qui voudra sûrement réveiller Hook et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit réveillé et… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, à quoi bon. Robin posa sa main sur celle de sa tante.

« Désolée, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je… Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point ça a dû être difficile pour vous. »

Elle offrit un regard d'excuse à sa mère qui lui sourit tendrement.

« J'ai détesté ne rien pouvoir te dire, et chacune de nos disputes rendaient les choses pire encore. »

-Alice m'a fait prendre conscience de ça.

-Alice ?

-Oui. La personne qui m'a faite voir les choses sous un autre angle. Alice. »

Régina observa l'échange tout en remplissant les verres. Elle était contente de voir que Zéléna et Robin étaient plus proches désormais. Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été faciles et pendant un temps, sa sœur l'en avait tenue pour responsable. Pas forcément à tort d'ailleurs si elle était tout à fait honnête. Elle soupira et vida son verre d'une traite, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ne lui plaisait pas davantage.

« Il y a autre chose. »

Deux paires d'iris très concentrés se posèrent sur elle. Régina se servit un nouveau verre.

« Je pense qu'Alice et toi êtes tout à fait capable de briser la malédiction aussi. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne faut pas. En tout cas, pas tant que le cœur d'Henry est empoisonné. »

Mère et fille partagèrent la même expression de stupeur. A cet instant l'air de famille était plus que criant.

« Pardon ?

-Pourquoi ? »

Régina laissa l'idée faire son chemin. Robin fut la plus rapide, même si elle en rougissait.

« Tu parles… d'un baiser d'amour véritable ? C'est ça ?

-Wooow ho ! Ne nous emballons pas ! »

Zéléna n'était pas tout à fait prête. Puis il y eut de longue minute de cacophonie durant lesquelles mère et fille parlaient en même temps, se justifiaient, se méprenaient mais surtout, sans jamais s'écouter. Régina siffla la fin de la récréation.

« Hé ! Du calme ! Hook et moi pensons en effet, qu'Alice et toi avez quelque chose de spéciale et que les sentiments que vous partagez ont tout du véritable amour. »

Et pendant de nouvelles longues minutes, tout ne fut encore une fois que cacophonie et incompréhension. Régina leva les mains pour faire taire sa nièce et sa sœur.

« Comment ça Hook et toi vous pensez que c'est le véritable amour ?

-Zéléna… Essaye de prendre un peu de recul et de penser à la situation de manière objective.

-Mais je suis objective.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Ma fille est trop jeune pour être dans une histoire aussi sérieuse.

-Maman ! Et pourquoi je serai trop jeune ! Il y a un âge pour tomber amoureuse ?

-Tu viens tout juste d'avoir 20 ans !

-23 !

-Oh je t'en prie, ça ne change rien.

-Et pourquoi ce serait un problème d'abord ?

-Parce que…

-Oui, je t'écoute ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu rendes les choses encore plus difficiles ! »

Zéléna s'abima dans la contemplation de son verre. Robin n'avait pas vraiment tort, une partie d'elle le savait mais l'autre… Elle souffla doucement et prit son courage à deux mains. Gothel avait déjà failli les séparer et depuis, Zéléna s'était promis de faire des efforts pour écouter sa fille et la soutenir. Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la vie dure. Elle releva son regard émeraude sur son enfant.

« Alors tu penses qu'Alice et toi vous partagez un amour véritable. »

Robin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, son regard gêné tomba lui aussi dans la contemplation de son verre.

« Je ne sais pas trop mais… Est-ce que ce serait si terrible ?

-Non, au contraire. C'est juste… Que j'ai l'impression que je viens tout juste de te retrouver et que je vais de nouveau te perdre. »

L'archère resta interdite quelques instants, le temps que les mots fassent le chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

« Oh maman… Bien sûr que non tu ne vas pas me perdre. »

Zéléna essuya quelques larmes avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« Tu resteras toujours mon bébé tu sais… C'est juste qu'à un moment j'ai dû oublier de te voir grandir. »

Elle rit doucement.

« Et puis ces derniers temps tu étais occupée à faire des soirées mousses à Phuket.

-Maman… Plus personne ne fait de soirée mousse aujourd'hui. »

Un nouvel éclat de rire détendit sensiblement l'atmosphère, mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère intrépide de Zéléna. Son regard se fixa sur Régina avec intensité.

« Maintenant, j'aimerai comprendre, comment ça Nook et vous êtes d'accord ? »

Inutile de dire que Robin avait un très fort intérêt pour cette question également. Régina sourit doucement.

« Hé bien, comme j'essayais de le vous l'expliquer au milieu de votre dispute. Il suffit de prendre un peu de recul. Je ne connais pas votre histoire d'accord, je ne sais même pas comment vous vous êtes rencontrées.

-Moi non plus, et pourtant je suis sa mère. »

Robin grogna légèrement, poussant sa tante à reprendre d'un regard appuyé.

« Mais avant la malédiction, Alice avait donné une lettre à Hook, pour toi et ils ont discuté de l'inquiétude d'Alice de te perdre dans ce nouveau monde. Killian lui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle ne s'inquiète parce que, ce que vous aviez, était spécial et que l'amour pouvait, le vrai amour, faire de grandes choses. Il était vraiment convaincu pour vous deux lorsqu'il est venu m'en parler. Il n'avait pas de doute sur le fait que vous vous retrouveriez d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Régina sourit, elle ouvrit les bras pour appuyer sa conclusion.

« Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle esquissa un sourire devant la rougeur qui colorait les joues de Robin.

« Je n'en suis pas fière du tout, mais la première malédiction que j'ai lancé, j'ai essayé, de toutes mes forces, d'empêcher Snow et Charmant de se retrouver. Je n'ai pas réussi, je n'ai jamais réussi, ni moi, ni aucune autre version de moi, nulle part. Personne ne peut empêcher deux personnes qui s'aiment vraiment de se retrouver. »

L'archère prit une brève inspiration.

« Donc… »

Elle déglutit.

« Tu penses que si Alice et moi on s'embrasse, on brisera la malédiction et du coup… Henry mourra.

-J'ai peur que oui. »

Et comme ça, tout à coup, son monde venait de prendre une nouvelle teinte de désespoir.


End file.
